


Tension

by GoldenGothamite



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Frottage, Gay Sex, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenGothamite/pseuds/GoldenGothamite
Summary: Oswald got sauce on his face. Ed wanted to help. Things get a little heated, and i dont mean the food ;)





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> So uh this is sort of loosely based around the scene from 2x09 where they are sitting and eating chinese food? It is very rambly and it was kind of just to see if i could write smut so please let me know what you think

Ed wiped the sauce from the corner of oswalds lips with a napkin, hand gently cupping his cheek "There. Thats much better" he softly said. Their eyes locked, a somewhat sexual tension growing from the closeness that they both craved. Ed removed his hand as he felt the heat in oswalds cheeks rising. 

Oswalds gaze fell to his lap, the soft touch lingering on his face. The intimacy between the two men had grown during the smaller mans recovery. Eds determination to be liked by the criminal was strong, irritating at first but his persistance payed off. 

Ed put the napkin besides him on the table he was leaning on and tensed his shoulders, looking away "Im sorry oswald i didnt mean to-"

"Its alright, ed. "He cleared his throat, looking up and taking eds closest hand "It was.....a kind gesture..of sorts" his fingers tightened around eds palm, they stared into eachothers eyes once more, a soft blush rising under the frames of his glasses as oswald stood up, meeting his height.

"What are your intentions Mr. nygma? You seem quite intent on impressing me."  
"I well... i" he didnt know the words to use. For once in his life he didnt know what to say.

Oswald leaned in, his face inches away "well, Edward? What is it that you want" His smooth voice sent shivers down eds spine.

"Oswald...i want you." His voice cracked and face burned with passion as he raised his hands to grab the penguins shirt "Please, i need you oswald"  
Before he could beg any further, hands wrapped round his neck and lips crashed with his. Ed didnt hesiatate in pulling oswald closer leaning up into the kiss and letting out a soft moan, earning a smirk from oswald. They fought for dominance over the kiss, exchanging heavy breaths. Eds hands snaked to the hem of oswalds already half unbuttoned shirt, eagerly wanting to see and feel more.

Their lips parted and oswald whispered "its ok, you can take it off, as long as i can do the same"  
Edward nodded, hunger in his eyes as he shakily undid the remaining buttons and let the light fabric fall to the floor. 

His body was pale and smooth, soft freckles decorated his shoulders under the bandage that supported oswalds healing wound. ed wanted to press soft kisses onto every inch of the exposed flesh, but oswald was eager to return the favor, starting with the olive green sweater and blood red tie, exchanging more passionate kisses as eds shirt was unbuttoned and pulled open, falling off his shoulders and resting in the bend of his arm.

The air was getting hot and it was obvious to them both what they wanted, eds hands were dancing across oswalds waistband. Lips moving down to his neck, softly biting along his collarbone, pleasured groan slipping out of oswalds mouth. 

As ed was occupied, oswald glided his hand down the other mans smooth torso and under the hem of his trousers, rubbing the growing heat through his underwear.   
"O-oswald" ed moaned, straightening himself up in shock and pleasure  
"This is what you wanted, wasnt it?" Oswald purred, softly massaging the buldge in his palm  
"Yes....i...i want more" ed gasped, trying to keep his breath steady as oswald had his way.  
"Good" he smirked, pulling eds clothes down just far enough that his cock was free "show me how much you want me ed" he purred, stroking the tip  
Ed bucked his hips forwards, trying to get close enough that he could grind against the other man, and oswald obliged, revealing his own erect member. 

Oswald lent over the taller man, making him lean back and put one hand behind him in an attempt support his weight on the table. Ed let out a small yelp as his hand rested right on the prongs of a fork, one of the many items scattered over the messy table. 

"Maybe...we could move this to the bed" he suggested, and oswald nodded, taking eds hand and guiding him there. Oswald proceeded to remove the rest of the two mans clothes, leaving them in nothing but socks, although they were not a concern to the both of them, their main focus was pleasure.   
Desperate for more touch, Edward took control, his more animalistic instincts craving more pleasure. He gently pushed oswald onto the bed, crawling ontop of him and resting his head in the crook of his neck as he started to thrust, torso to torso with his lover, the pressure on their arousals making both men moan.

Edwards hands were cupped under Oswalds ass, softly squeezing. The other mans hand snook between them, taking both members in his hand and starting to rub, creating more friction that made wanderous moans and gasps leak from their mouths, both of them too heated to form sentances. The penguin needed to get the upper hand again, using his free hand to tangle in the back of Eds hair, pulling his face and out of his neck, and forcefully kissing him, the pleasured moans echoing throughout their bodies.   
Oswalds strokes and eds thrusts were getting sloppier as the pleasure became unbearable, both of them on the brink of orgasm. Ed sat up slightly, face inches away from his lovers as he mummbled "oswald, i cant take much more" his cock throbbing in the other mans grip.  
Oz's hand moved faster, smirking at Eds wildly blushing face, glasses clouded and lopsided as he watched oswalds handywork, both of their moans getting louder with each stroke.  
As they both came to climax, ed burried his head into oswalds neck once more, letting his gasps and moans vibrate accross his skin, making oswald moan louder, eds name pouring from his mouth as hot trails of cum formed up and down his torso. 

They lay there for a few minuites, letting their bodies rest, heavy breaths becoming more calm. Ed found the strength to sit up, straddling his lovers waist, messily pushing back his fringe and taking off his glasses.   
"Edward....you are beautiful" Oswald sighed, tiredly smiling at the big brown eyes that were taking in every inch of his exposed body.   
"So are you, my dear feathered friend." He purred as he lent accross the bed to grab a towel that was resting on the bedpost. He softly brushed it over the penguins messy chest, leaning down to sofly kiss his lips "we both need a shower, dont you think?"


End file.
